


All of You

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Barebacking, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Smut, Talking, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: Bokuto doesn't know why Kenma won't have sex with him.  When he has an anxiety attack and breaks down, Kenma finally tells the truth.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Gio~ she wanted AkaKen first time and BokuKen first time and I took too long to finish this one.

“I don’t understand why Kenma won’t have sex with me, there isn’t anything wrong in our relationship, we go on walks, we talk, I can get him to laugh sometimes,”  Bokuto stared at the food in front of him, poking it with his chopsticks. “It’s not fair Keiji, you and Tetsurou are fine but I’m not?”

 

Akaashi frowned across the table.  He hated seeing his boyfriend down.  “Maybe you come off too strong, Koutarou you’re not a gentle person and you’re loud, Tetsurou may look like someone who isn’t gentle, and he may not be gentle in bed with you, but with Kenma you have to take your time until he’s used to you and isn’t insecure about himself either.”

 

The older sunk further into his chair.  “I just want to join you guys in bed, I want us all to enjoy each other, even if it’s me fucking Tetsurou, he still won’t bend,” he whined, setting the chopsticks down before getting up.  “I’m not hungry anymore.”

 

“Koutarou…” The younger watched his boyfriend move to the couch, laying down on it.  It truly broke his heart seeing him like this. He stared at his phone, maybe he should.  Reaching out he opened his contacts, sending a text.

 

**To: Kozume Kenma**

_ I need to talk to you, when are you on break? _

 

He stared at his phone, watching as a new message popped up.

 

**From: Kozume Kenma**

_ In about 20 minutes, is everything okay? _

 

No.  It wasn’t, but he was going to get to the bottom of the problem.

 

**To: Kozume Kenma**

_ Don’t worry Kitten, I just want to ask you something. _

 

**From: Kozume Kenma**

_ Ok…. _

 

Akaashi frowned, he knew that was going to be his reply.  He didn’t mean to make his boyfriend feel anxious, and usually he would say what it was about, but he didn’t want to scare him away from the topic.  Maybe trapping him wasn’t good either, but when would be the right time, not when everyone is home.

 

“I’m going out, I’ll be back soon.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto stared at the wall, listening to the clock tick by.  He didn’t want to do anything. He didn’t want to feel anything.  Just because Kenma doesn’t want to have sex with him doesn’t mean he isn’t happy with him.  He was a good boyfriend. Right? Was he a good boyfriend? Akaashi and Kuroo always reassured him, Kenma, Kenma doesn’t tell him anything.  

 

He felt his chest tighten his breath uneven.  Was he causing a rift between them? Should he act differently?  But he makes him smile, and laugh. Was he that scary? Shifting off the bed he walked into their shared bedroom, he stared at himself in the full body mirror, his body structure was much larger than Kenma’s, his muscles in his arms stood out, even though him and Kuroo worked out together, he gained more faster and it showed.  Should he stop working out? Should he lose some muscle? 

 

Over the years his body and face had matured greatly, though he still looked young he certainly was no longer a teenager.  None of them were. It wasn’t fair, but it was. He can’t push Kenma into doing something he doesn’t want to do no matter how much he wants to feel the soft skin of his naked body pressed against his.  His moans only for him to hear, his body arching under his touch. 

 

Don’t think about it.  

 

Bokuto mentally cursed himself as his pants grew tight, god.  He wanted Kenma so bad. He wanted to bend him to his will, he wanted open him up until he was screaming his name.  He wanted Kenma to be sobbing under him begging for release. He broke, sinking to the floor in front of the mirror, taking out his half hard cock.  He stroked it, thinking of Kenma’s mouth on it instead, thinking about those small lips wrapped around him, taking him in until he choked, tears staining his face, just like Kuroo’s. 

 

He stroked himself, not hearing the front door open.  

 

“Oh? What’s this?”  Akaashi hummed standing in the doorway of the bedroom.  “So desperate you couldn’t even make it to the bed,” he smirked stepping into the room, watching his boyfriend lazily stroke his cock.

 

“Are you think of someone?”  the younger asked, stepping closer towards Bokuto, before dropping to his knees replacing his boyfriend’s hand with his own, slowly stroking the cock, focusing on his face.  “You want this to be Kenma, right? You want this to be Kenma’s hand wrapped around you, stroking you, you want it to be Kenma to bring you over the edge, you can think of me as him you know, you can call his name, I won’t be mad,” he purred watching the older’s eyes blow out, his cock straining in his hand as he came with just words alone.

 

Bokuto stared at his boyfriend, tears pricking his eyes as he felt a washcloth clean him and tuck him back into his pants.  “I just want him so bad,” he whimpered on the ground.

 

“I went and spoke to him at work,”  Akaashi sighed moving to sit on the bed.  “I brought it up, he said it’s because he’s worried you won’t be you, you’ll be someone your not, and that scares him more than anything.”

 

“What does he mean by that?”

 

“I don’t know, he refused to answer me further.”

 

Bokuto stared at the ground.  Why would he be someone he’s not?  Was anyone the same during sex? He frowned, eyebrows knitting together.  “I want to try tonight, I want to bed him tonight.”

 

“Do you want Kuroo and I to go somewhere else?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What if something happens?”

 

He took in a breath, before releasing it.  “Then I’ll fix it,” he breathed hearing the bed creak as a soft hand landed on top of his head, ruffling his hair.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell Kuroo not to come home and meet me at a hotel,” Akaashi smiled before leaving the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto’s heart was thumping against his chest as he heard the front door open, his pudding headed boyfriend stepping through.  “Welcome home,” he smiled walking up to Kenma, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“Where’s Kuro and Keiji?” Kenma asked looking towards the couch where his boyfriend’s normally were.  

 

“They’re staying at a hotel tonight, so we can be alone.”

 

“Oh…”

 

The silence between them made Bokuto sick.  He wanted to call Akaashi and tell him to come back.  This was a mistake. 

 

“Then we can play video games all night and the others can’t get angry,”  the younger’s eyes lighting up as he moved to the couch, picking up the tv remote and the game controller, a small smile on his face.

 

That seemed to calm Bokuto down.  Seeing his boyfriend excited still, not put off by them being alone.  ‘You can do this,’ he thought to himself as he moved to the couch sitting down.  “Hell yeah, we can stay up doing everything without the other two mothering us to bed,” he grinned wide picking up the second controller.   

 

It fell into routine.  Kenma would kick his ass, they would laugh, then play games online with others from all over.  It was simple, it made Bokuto relax more, even if he did want to push for sex. This was equally as nice.  

 

“Oh, they killed you,” Kenma peeped out watching as his boyfriend’s character was shot down, his own character running from the violence but he was stuck in the gun fire, his character falling to the ground.  

 

“They killed you too,” Bokuto chuckled as the game returned to the home screen.  They allowed silence fall between them again as he waited for his boyfriend to start the game again, instead there was shifting.  Gold wide eyes turning to meet sharp gold ones. He looked nervous, that made him nervous. “Did I do something?”

 

“Keiji came to my work,” the younger suddenly spoke, the older stiffening at his words.  “I want to try and have sex with you...I want to be comfortable with you, outside of hugs and kisses,” he whispered averting his eyes to the floor before getting up.

 

The older blinked slowly, watching his boyfriend get up from the couch leaving into the bedroom.  He didn’t know when he moved, but suddenly he was walking towards the bedroom. His eyes on the small form curled in the middle of the bed.  “Kenma,” he breathed out quietly. What if he made a wrong move, what if he does something wrong. 

 

Climbing on to the bed Bokuto crawled towards his boyfriend.  Slowly he reached a hand out, gently bringing it Kenma’s cheek.  There was something wrong, something wasn’t right. Kenma had flinched under his touch.  He fucked up already. He fucked up. He always fucks up. He snapped his hand back as if it had burned, his breathing coming out uneven.  “I can’t,” he whispered getting off the bed. His legs wobbling on the ground, walking back into the living room. His heart was pounding, his blood rushing to his head as everything began to spin.

 

“Koutarou,”  Kenma’s already quiet voice seemed so much more distant as his boyfriend moved, hands slowly, loosely wrapping around his chest.  

 

“Why?”  Bokuto asked, his body stiffening.  “Why am I not good enough for you,” his voice shook on the verge of tears.  “Why can’t we have what we have with the others?!” He suddenly yelled pushing his boyfriend off him, hearing the younger gasp and a thud on the floor.

 

They both were frozen looking at each other.  Tears pricking the sides of both their eyes. “Kenma, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” the older was crying now, sinking down on the ground.  “I’m such an idiot, I told Keiji that I could handle it if things went wrong and look what I did,” hot tears rolling down his face as he gripped at his hair.

 

Kenma took in a couple deep breaths calming himself down before slowly, quietly, crawling over to the older.  He pushed his hands under his arms pressed against the side of his face, resting them against his cheeks. “Koutarou,” he spoke lifting his boyfriend’s head forcing him to look at him.  “You, this, I don’t want to have sex with you when you aren’t being...you,” he leaned forward pressing a kiss against his boyfriend’s forehead. “I want to have sex with the man who I fell in love with, the dorky one, the fun, loud one,” he muttered moving so their foreheads were pressed together.  “The playful strong one,” he added pressing harder against the other’s forehead, until there was pressure being applied back.

 

The hand’s once in Bokuto’s hair now crawling over Kenma’s arms to his sides, pressing him back until he was on the ground, his sweatshirt bunched up leaving his stomach bare for attack.  Sharp gold eyes watched as matching wide gold eyes looked down at him with an evil glint. “No, no, no,” he chanted trying to push Bokuto away but the older shoved his head down quickly, his lips on the younger’s flat tummy before blowing hard against the skin.  

 

The screams and laughs coming from his pudding headed boyfriend made Bokuto’s heart leap.  He could feel Kenma trying to push him off as he continued his raspberry assault, his legs kicking out.   
  
“Koutarou!” Kenma screamed laughing as his sides were tickled, the older pushing his sweatshirt up as he tickled him.  “Stop! Stop!” he cried his chest rising and falling not noticing his boyfriend was now on top of him, looking down with a blinding smile.  The younger calmed down, chest still rising and falling heavily as he lifted his hands onto the side of Bokuto’s face. “There he is, there’s my boyfriend I love so much,” he gave a rare smile before lips were smashed on top of his, large hand’s being careful of his now sensitive skin.  

 

“Do you...want to move to the bedroom?” Bokuto asked leaning up from the kiss.  He smiled when his boyfriend nodded. He got off him, helping him up from the ground before lifting him into his arms, the younger’s legs wrapping around his waist as they locked lips again while walking back into the bedroom.  

 

The younger gasped as he tossed onto the bed, bouncing once before pulling himself together.  He stared at his boyfriend’s large gold eyes unable to read them before he smirked.

 

“Did you buy tickets to the gun show?”  

 

“I thought admission was free.”

 

“Hmmm, it’s one hundred kisses, but I’ll let it slide this time,” Bokuto held his smirk as he pulled his shirt off, flexing his muscular body as he did.  He could feel his boyfriend’s gaze on him. “Like what you see?” he asked watching the faux blond crawl to the edge of the bed. He walked over, lifting his arm, flexing his muscle as small petite hands felt him.

 

Kenma kept his eyes wondering over his boyfriends upper area.  It wasn’t so scary anymore, these giant muscles could probably bend him to his will, he could hold him against the wall.  His hands traveled from his arm to his chest. “You’re body is perfectly sculpted,” he whispered, his fingers tracing the older’s abs.  “Like a god.” 

 

He paused as Bokuto’s hands cupped his cheeks forcing him to lift his head, their gazes meeting.  

 

“If I’m a god, then your my goddess.”

 

Kenma felt his heartbeat pound against his chest.  The look Bokuto was giving him was nothing he had ever seen from him.  “I want you,” his voice came out weak as he was pushed back onto the bed, pushed up towards the middle and they were kissing again.  Harder than before, urgency. He felt his boyfriend take hold of his sweatshirt, separating to pull it off of him.

 

Bokuto was quick, bending down to press his face against his boyfriend’s neck, nipping at the skin, sucking on it until it was red.  He trailed his lips down the younger’s body, nipping and kissing it as he reached his chest. He knew from Akaashi and Kuroo where Kenma was sensitive.  He smirked hearing the small gasp coming from his boyfriend as he took his nipple into his mouth, biting it, pulling it, his hand coming up to play with the other one, rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger.  He could get drunk off Kenma’s noises, he wanted to hear them more, he wanted to make him loud.

 

Moving, he placed a knee between Kenma’s legs, purposely brushing his boyfriend’s crotch, feeling a growing hardness.  “Koutarou,” he heard him groan, his lips finally letting go of the abused nipple. Leaning up he saw the younger breathing through his mouth, hair sprawled around him.  “Can I?” he asked fingers lingering at his boyfriend’s shorts, a nod was all he needed, dragging off his pants and underwear letting his half hard cock free. He didn’t look until he pulled the clothes off completely before turning, taking in Kenma’s naked body laying in front of him.  He could see a small blush of red going over his cheeks. “How can one be so beautiful, a body of a goddess,” he complimented as he hooked his thumbs in the him of his sweat pants and underwear dragging them down, freeing his hard cock. 

 

Kenma stared at the cock in front of him.  He knew Bokuto was going to be large, but he had both Akaashi’s length and Kuroo’s girth.  He swallowed the spit watering his mouth both in anticipation and nerves. He could crush him and he would enjoy it.  “Like what you see?” he heard his boyfriend ask. “I can see why Kuro bottoms to you,” he bluntly said hearing the older bark out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, Tetsurou really loves my cock, so does Keiji, but putting Tetsurou into submission is so nice,” Bokuto hummed walking to the desk, grabbing the lube from it.  

 

“Submission, huh,” the younger looked down, he, Kuroo and Akaashi often spoke of submission, and connections of stepping into the bdsm territory.  He already knew the three of them practiced it. 

 

“Are you interested in being placed into submission?  I swear the look on Tetsurou’s face as he falls into subspace is so hot…”

 

Kenma swallowed.  The thought of his childhood best friend and boyfriend losing himself to sex seemed odd to him, but there was still a lot he could learn.  “Do you want to put me into submission?” he asked as the bed dipped down, large hand on his knee, sliding down his thigh.

 

“Yes, but not tonight, you have to go through training with Keiji, he’s the mediator and the one that controls the scene as I can get...too rough in those head spaces,” Bokuto’s voice was deep as he moved his hand from his boyfriend’s thigh to his cock, stroking it slowly, bringing it to full hardness.  “Keiji wants to do so much to you, he thinks you would be the perfect submissive,” he purred rotating his hand around the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum, his own cock starting to leak. “Can you imagine yourself under me, or Tetsurou, or both at the same time, while Keiji watches? We dream of that.”

 

Kenma flexed his stomach, his boyfriend stroking his cock faster before suddenly letting go.  He held back his complaint as the sound of a bottle cap opening and cold slick fingers touched his hole, toying with him until one finger slid into his tight passage.  He relaxed, looking up at the ceiling as the finger thrust into him, his boyfriend’s legs nudging his further apart. His view was disturbed as Bokuto leaned over him.  He gave small smile as the older leaned down, kissing his mouth. He had forgotten how much Bokuto loved kisses. He tightened again when the second finger joined the first, thrusting and twisting inside him as their kiss turned messy.  He let out a small pained yelp when the older bit his lower lip a little too hard, he felt his tongue lick over the spot as an apology. A third finger joined and he tightened more, his boyfriend stilling until he relaxed. 

 

Bokuto pulled back from the kiss, focusing on his fingers as he thrust'd them in and out, curling them trying to find his sweet spot.  He grinned when he found it, seeing Kenma’s face change his back lifting from the bed. He rubbed it watching his mouth drop, his eyes blown wide.  “Stop, stop, stop,” his boyfriend chanted his toes curling nearing his orgasm. Bokuto couldn’t have that, he wasn’t being loud enough. He pulled his fingers free, hearing Kenma’s pants and heavy breathing as he coated his neglected cock with lube, stroking it a couple times as he lined it up to the younger’s hole and slowly pushed in.

 

He groaned at the tight heat, this was his first time feeling his smaller boyfriend.  It was hot, he could cum right then and there, but he needed to calm down, this was for Kenma too.  He inched more, hearing a groan from his boyfriend made him still his movements. He watched Kenma’s facial reaction as it went from pained to more relax as he pushed in further until he was fully seated inside.  “I’ve been waiting so long for this,” he groaned leaning his head down against Kenma’s shoulder, feeling a hand stroke through his hair, pulling him back up.

 

“Move.”

 

That was the only order Bokuto needed to rise back up, placing his hands under his boyfriend’s knees, pushing them up towards his chest before thrusting out and pressing back in, testing the waters before picking up speed to a nice tempo, not hard but not slow.  He stared down at Kenma, the younger was silent, that was no good. He frowned moving his right hand, taking hold of his boyfriend’s cock, he moved his hand in time of his thrusts earning small moans as the younger tried to cover his mouth. “Don’t, I want to hear you,” Bokuto breathed out, picking up the tempo, his hand squeezing tighter.  He moved slightly, angling his hips just right to hit Kenma’s prostate dead on, the younger letting out a sharp gasp, his toes curling, back arching. “Come on,” he growled, hitting his boyfriend’s prostate dead on, his thrusting growing hard and uneven, his hand stuttering and equally out of sync. He pressed harder and harder watching Kenma twist under him, his hole tightening around him, the scream ripping from Kenma’s mouth as he came causing Bokuto groan, riding out his own orgasm. 

 

He thrust'd lightly, riding out his high until his boyfriend let out a groan of discomfort.  Pulling out, Bokuto fell beside him, his arm over Kenma’s chest as they bother breathed hard.  “Thank you,” he breathed pulling his boyfriend closer into his arms, kissing the side of his head.  “Was it good?”

 

“It was...amazing Koutarou,” Kenma took in a deep breath before turning towards his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss against his lips.  

 

“My Koutarou.”


End file.
